Ten Song Sherlock Fanfiction Challenge
by SSDriscool
Summary: Listen to ten song from your iPod on shuffle. Then right a drabble for every one. You only have as long as the song is playing then it "Puts your writing utensils down now kids!"


-These Times

John had no idea what to do. After all he had been through he was right back where he started. Alone. It had been eight months since Sherlock's funeral. The images of that fatal day would repeatedly run through his head. It was like a major motion picture in his mind that never shut off. This must be how Sherlock felt. How the man ever managed to get through the day was behind John normal mind. He had a theory though. Maybe Sherlock didn't care, maybe he was married to his work for the simple fact of survival of not going insane

-Broken

To some people Sherlock was nothing but a nuisance. Just some weird,intelligent,and arrogant man. But they didn't see the Sherlock John saw. To the soldier he was salvation. Salvation from his brokenness, from his loneliness, and the dreadful thought of being stuck in an average every day life. John just wished he would have told Sherlock what he really meant to him. Maybe, maybe then he wouldn't be so

** Script**-Breakeven

Sherlock wondered if he ever crossed John's mind. The thought of going to visit him always crossed his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. To do that to John. Who seemed to be moving on with his life. Who now had a wife and two sickeningly adorable twin daughters. So instead the genius sat in his room stuck in his own mind. Replaying the day John walked away in his head over and over again. Wondering if he could have said anything different to change the outcome of that day.

** Day**-Collide

John slid his fingers through Sherlock's wet tangled hair. He slowly traced his lips across the taller man's collar bone. The soldier rejoiced in this moments. The rare moments where everything was still and Sherlock was softly sleeping in his arms. It was moments like these that allowed John to study the other man without any smart remarks or questionable gestures. John just wished other people saw Sherlock the way he did, but at the same time not. Because this side of his genius was just for him and no one else.

** Porter-**Destination

Sherlock looked across the table to see his only friend reading the newspaper. They had not had a case in over five days and it was getting to him. He could tell because the thoughts were starting to pop in his head again. The thought of just walking over to the blonde man and telling him everything. How John was the only person he ever truly loved. How every time they returned to 221B after a successful case and seeing the smile on John's face

** 41**-What Am I To Say

Sherlock wondered sometimes what it would be like to be normal. To not have his mind racing every second of every day. Maybe if he was normal he wouldn't have disappointed John so much. Wouldn't have to have the image of John's distraught face burned into his mind. Of his endless thought process counting the number of tears that fell from the soldier's eyes. It killed him to see his only friend like that, but the only thing Sherlock could do was say

-Had Enough

Molly cried and cried endlessly in her bedroom. She couldn't seem to stop the tears. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it. How could he be gone. The most intelligent, charming, and quick witted man she had ever known. It just couldn't be possible. She just wished the pain and despair would stop, but it seemed like it never would. No matter how many time she told herself enough was enough it wouldn't go away. The fact that when she walked into t

** Lag Gemini**-Stepping Stone

The relationship between the Holmes brothers was no where near simple. It was complicated, ugly, and there was no love lost between the two. But it seemed to slowly get better over time. Even though slowly meant over a period of fifty years. The first sign was after Sherlock came back from the "dead" and cleared his name. His brother punched him in the face and afterwards did something no one had expected. He hugged his younger sibling. Something they had not done since Sherlock was three years old. Even more surprisingly Sherlock

-Deeper

John didn't remember, but he and Sherlock had met before. It was about four months prior to their second meeting. Sherlock had found the man plastered in a pub not too far away from 221B actually. Sherlock had sat next to the drunk man and studied him. John in that moment had turned towards him and had smiled at him. This wasn't a polite smile though. This smile was a kind of smile no one had ever aimed at Sherlock. It didn't matter that John had been piss drunk

****

Antebellum-Just A KIss

The tension between the two was undeniable. Everyone always called them a couple and they played oblivious. It wasn't out of fear of ruining their friendship though. No. It was because the kind of love they had was something they never had before. A kind of love that not many people would ever get to experience. So in the eleven months they had officially become a couple they had only shared a few heated and insanely hot kisses.


End file.
